Assets
Bodies Season 1 Episode 1 until 5 Apple Debut.png|Old Apple LightbulbDebut.png|Old Lightbulb Old Taco Body Ep1.png|Old Taco 1536914734874.png|Balloon old body 1536896306266.png 1535141486375.png 1535140561684.png 1536896825308.png 1535140654249.png 1537988750147.png 1535078077532.png BR_1539747898420.png 1535258644418.png 1535078608009.png Fan old.png Bow old.png emptyoj.png 1535771287202.png Magnifying_Glass_body.png Blue OJ.png Photo_1540415690498.png Season 2-3 Apple.png|Apple Balloon.png|Balloon Baseball.png|Baseball Knife.png|Knife Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb Marshmallow S1.png|Marshmallow Mephone4 S3.png|Mephone 4 MePhone4S.png|Mephone4S new Mephone4S Early S1.png|Mephone4S old Nickel Early S1.png|Nickel OJ.png|OJ PaintbrushS1.png|Paintbrush Paper.png|Paper Pepper S1.png|Pepper's current idle Pickle S1.png|Pickle Salts S1.png|Salt's current idle Taco.png|Taco Pre s1 pickle.png|Older version of Pickle (ep 1 2) nick-le idle.png|Nick-Le asset (Season 1) 1535078670398.png|Paint brush Mashmalow bodie from ep2.png|Marshmallow asset (as seen in II 2) Photo_1541174289825.png Photo_1541175295299.png Photo_1541175210621.png Photo_1541175095888.png EB74F9DF-94A3-4AB7-8D05-1D3E3CF7E8AD.png Season 2 image.png|Apple Late Balloon Body (2).png|Balloon Late Baseball New Body.png|Baseball Late Box Idle-0.png|Box Late Cherries.png|Cherries Late Knife S2.png|Knife All Life Ring.png|Life Ring Lightbulb New.png|Lightbulb Late Marshmallow-0.png|Marshmallow Late MePad.png|MePad Mephone 4.png|Mephone 4 Mephone 4 Left.png|Mephone 4 Left Mephone 4 Right.png|Mephone 4 Right Microphone.png|Microphone NickelBF1D.png|Nickel Nickel Front 1.png|Nickel Front 3 Nickel Front 2.png|Nickel Front 4 OJ_Very_New.png|OJ Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Paintbrush Below.png|Paintbrush (Bottom View) Paper S2.png|Paper Paper Late S2.png|Paper Late Pepper S2.png|Pepper Pepper2017.png|Pepper Late Pickle S2.png|Pickle Pickle New.png|Pickle Late Pizza Cutter.png|Pizza Cutter Rusty Jo.png|Rusty Jo Salt S2.png|Salt Salt2017.png|Salt (Late) Soap.png|Soap Suitcase.png|Suitcase Suitcase Front.png|Suitcase Front Taco New Body.png|Taco Test Tube.png|Test Tube (Early) LabTube.png|Test Tube (Lab Coat) New Test Tube.png|Test Tube TestTube.png|Test Tube (Late) Tissues.png|Tissues Toilet Closed.png|Toilet Closed Toilet Open.png|Toilet Open Yang.png|Yang Yin.png|Yin Yin Yang.png|Yin Yang (Late) Judge gavel body.png|Judge Gavel Body, Season 2 Trophy 2.png|Trophy (New) Fan 3.png|Fan (New) Dough 2.png|Dough (New) Cheesy.png|Cheesy (New) Soap 3.png Paintbrush 5.png Tissues 2.png Suitcase 2.png Taco 5.png Cheesy 4.png Microphone.png Bow Season 2 Body.png|Bow's early Season 2 asset Toilet No Lid.png Toilet's Lid.png BR_1539746488688.png Untitled15_20181114205014.png|Test tube asset|link=Test tube early asset Untitled16_20181114210906.png|Test tube newer asset OJ 4.png Yin Yang.png Yang.png Test Tube.png Suitcase.png Mephone 4.png New Test Tube.png New Lightbulb.png Lightbulb.png Chives (2).png Poptart2017.png Water.png Milk.png Fruit Punch.png Yin-Yang.png TestTube.png Green Apple.png Lightbulb New.png Pickle New.png Paper Late S2.png Golden Apple.png OJ Very New.png Cookie2017.png Poptart2017.png LightbulbBodyLeak.png Barrel.png OJ Body.png Yin-Yang 2.png Trophy 2.png Taco 5.png Paintbrush 5.png Knife 4.png Dough 2.png Bomb 3.png Taco New Body.png Soap.png Paintbrush.png Microphone.png MePhone4.png Knife S2.png Fan.png Dough.png Cheesy.png Baseball New Body.png Apple S2.png MePhone4S.png Chives (2).png TV2017.png TL (8).png NickelBF1D.png Lightbulb New Body.png MePad.png Teddy Bear.png MagnifyingGlass2017.png New bow assets by coopersupercheesybro-dbf6xrk.png Spikey Mervert Asset.png Bell Asset.png Cherries.png Pepper2017.png Salt2017.png Box Idle-0.png Dictionary.png Balloon Body (2).png Marshmallow-0.png Image.png Water.png Milk.png Fruit Punch.png Yin-Yang.png TestTube.png Pickle New.png Paper Late S2.png Green Apple.png Golden Apple.png OJ Very New.png Cookie2017.png Poptart2017.png Yin-Yang 2.png Trophy 2.png Tissues 2.png Paintbrush 5.png Bomb 3.png Yin Yang.png Test Tube.png Trophy.png Tissues.png Soap.png Paintbrush.png Paper S2.png OJ New.png Soap New.png Baseball New Body.png Yin-Yang.png Poptart2017.png OJ Very New.png Milk.png Fruit Punch.png TV2017.png TL (8).png NickelBF1D.png Lightbulb New Body.png MagnifyingGlass2017.png Spikey Mervert Asset.png New bow assets by coopersupercheesybro-dbf6xrk.png Bell Asset.png Cherries.png Box Idle-0.png Salt2017.png Pepper2017.png Marshmallow-0.png Balloon Body (2).png Dictionary.png Water.png TestTube.png OJ New.png Microphone.png Nickel.png Mephone 4.png New Test Tube.png LabTube.png MePhone4.png Knife S2.png Marshmallow.png New Lightbulb.png Baseball New Body.png Chives (2).png TV2017.png Teddy Bear.png MagnifyingGlass2017.png Spikey Mervert Asset.png Yin-Yang.png Dictionary.png Compass .png new_fan_body__for_everyone_who_can_used_it__by_ocremaker2000-dbassnx.png new_paintbrush_body__for_everyone_who_can_used_it__by_ocremaker2000-dbajqhy.png new_suitcase_body_by_ocremaker2000-dbasw22.png new_pickle_body_by_ocremaker2000-dbawj9u.png new_bow_s_body_by_ocremaker2000-dbawg5n.png Box_Front_Asset.png Bow_ghost.png Assets-BallBouncyPink.png Suitcase_Open.png Microphone's_Diary.png Pizza_Cutter.png Cherries_Newer.png Recommended Characters Cookie2017.png|Cookie (New) Dictionary.png|DictionaryBFDI Poptart2017.png|Poptart (New) Teddy Bear.png|Teddy Bear (New) Spikey Mervert Asset.png|Spikey Mervert (New) Bell Asset.png|Bell(New) asfa.jpg|Rainbow MagnifyingGlass2017.png|Magnifying Glass (New) BR_1539747623696.png|Blue test tube Custom Fruit Punch.png|Fruit Punch Golden Apple.png|Golden Apple Green Apple.png|Green Apple appel.png|Apple New Body but Old Colors Lightbulb Bright.png|Lightbulb (On) M&MCookie.png|M&M Cookie Milk.png|Milk Water.png|Water Blue Apple.png|Blue apple|link=Blue apple Png Box_of_Crayons_Body.png|Not from II Book II.png|Dictionary BFDI Version Platform in Tribal council-II.png Chainsaw thrown by Lightbulb and Haybale-II.png Canvas-II.png Cake-II.png Test tube's 'calculator'-II.png Grand slams ball-II.png Bright lights ball-II.png Testy.png|Test Tube In Labcoat (New and Fan Made) Laptop Mom.png Bitcoin_Front_Asset.png Dollar (1).png Traffic Light Body REMAKE.png Kumquat.png|Kumquat Frank Body.png|Frank Thermos Body REMAKE.png.png|Thermos Inanimate Insanity Infinity Bodies Leaked.png|Bodies Leaked 11 Forest.PNG Barrel.png|Barrel Shelly.png|Shelly Cookie.png TeddyBear2017.png TV2017.png MagnifyingGlass.png All new Season 2 bodies: Yin-Yang 2.png Soap New.png Trophy 2.png Tissues 2.png Test Tube 3.png Taco 5.png Suitcase 2.png Soap 3.png Salt 4.png Pickle 3.png Pepper 4.png Paintbrush 5.png OJ 4.png Marshmallow 5.png Lightbulb 4.png Knife 4.png Fan 3.png Dough 2.png Cherries 3.png Cheesy 4.png Box 2.png Bow 3.png Bomb 3.png Baseball 5.png Balloon 5.png Apple 5.png Mouths Arms Straight Arm.png Asking Arm.png Photo_1540954379849.png Photo_1540954256562.png Faces Staring Face.png|MePhone4, OJ, Bomb and Pickle's staring face in episode 3 1535078670398.png 1536914734874.png Barrel.png Testy.png Untitled594.png AppleBodyLeak.png PaintbrushQuickLeak.png BowCenterLeak.png NickelSideRightLeak.png NickelSideLeak.png LightbulbBodyLeak.png LightbulbDebut.png Opensmilemouth.png Closedsmilemouth.png Closedeye.png Staring Face.png Apple Debut.png PaintbrushS1.png Mephone4 S3.png Nickel Early S1.png Pepper S1.png Appel.png TeddyBear2017.png Cookie.png TV2017.png MagnifyingGlass.png TL (9).png TL (8).png TL (7).png TL (6).png TL (5).png TL (4).png TL (3).png TL (2).png TL (1).png Thermos.png Shell (3).png Shell (2).png Shell (1).png Shades (3).png Shades (2).png Shades (1).png Kumquat2.png Haybale (3).png Haybale (2).png Haybale (1).png Frank (4).png Frank (3).png Frank (2).png Category:Mouths Category:Bodys Category:Legs Category:Arms Category:Recommended Characters Category:Assets every thing els Category:Grand Slams